Currently, automobiles often feature communication equipment and sensor equipment. The communication equipment typically provides for linking with an operator's telephone or other mobile device as well as internet communications and telecommunications. However, the communication equipment does not generally provide for direct communications between vehicles.
Increasingly sophisticated sensor equipment, such as radar, camera or LIDAR systems, provide for collision detection that notifies an operator when the automobile is approaching an object, e.g. another vehicle, an object or a lane marker. However, the sensor equipment is limited to detecting objects within sensory range, which is typically limited to the immediate or close proximity of the automobile.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.